Merc-Dagor
Merc-Dagor is the Supreme Lieutenant of the Puffle Platoon. He has won a tropy and plans to win several more. His weapon of choice is a Puffle sized Kantana. He, along with G, created the Puffle Platoon and from there, a good realationship started between the two. In Puffle Platoon ratings, he's a pro fighter with the Kantana. Background Before he became what we know he is today, Merc-Dagor started out as a simple Blue Puffle with the name Wolverine. His owner was a Battle Penguin whom was a great fighter. However, little did Merc-Dagor know of his future. It was the night of a big match between Battle Penguins. Fans had swarmed everywhere in the arena. His owner lost and when his owner was taken to the Battle Arena Healing House, he, along with his fellow Puffles, were taken with his master. However, a nurse spilt some Battle Penguin blood on Merc-Dagor and his fellow puffles which was going to be used for the treatment. This gave Merc-Dagor and the other puffles super-natural powers, like the ability to shapeshift into Dragons or Vampuffles while others had the ability to make it's food via light or dark or both. Merc-Dagor was amazed by his powers. He didn't tell his master, as Puffles can't speak Penguin. He was amazed by his powers that he crafted a Puffle sized Kantana and signed up for a upcoming tournmanant. When he signed up, he was laughed at. However, all those that laughed at him were in for a surprise... He stepped into the arena and prepared for battle. He was against a Battle Penguin with Wind Power. The Battle Penguin had a Bow and Arrow while Merc-Dagor took his Kantana. When the game began, Merc-Dagor's opponant made a early strike, shooting his Bow and Arrow at the litle puffle. His Kantana was know match for a tornado whip though. A Bow and Arrow was sent flying at the Puffle, which lowered Merc-Dagor power down. The enemy was about to deliver a final blow. It was then that one of the most surprising things happened; Merc-Dagor shapeshifted into a massive Water Dragon. His enemy, who's weakness was water, was no match for a massive flood. The game had to stop, due to the fact that the all of the crowd had caught a cold. Many Penguins were surprised to see what had happaned. G, however, was the most shocked. He decided to introduce puffles to the battle arena, but they were already introduced by Maramnornis. Then G realized that he would be able to introduce the first puffle team. With the aproval of the PSA, G set about creating the Puffle Platoon. Meanwhile, Merc-Dagor had won the tournmannant and been rewarded with a Silver Tropy, which he still keeps. G decided to talk to Merc-Dagor about the Puffle Platoon. Thanks to the Puffle Translator 5000, Merc-Dagor agreed and team Puffle Platoon was created. By drinking a special fourmula, Puffles can become members of the Puffle Platoon. Involvment Currently, he lives at his owners igloo. He always trains, using profection and skill. Currently, he sets on winning more trophies for the Puffle Platoon. He has know care in good or evil; he just wants to win trophies. He's pro fighter, having a rating of 8/10. His main weakness is Ice and Fire or Bow and Arrows (If he has not shapeshifted.) Trivia * He's the Supreme Lieutenant of the Puffle Platoon. See Also * Puffle Platoon Category:Neutral Category:Puffle Platoon